Under the Wings of a Guardian Angel
by Lady of Ithilien
Summary: On a quiet night in Edoras, Éowyn thinks back to the time when she finally understood her heart's desire. (A short É/F vignette)


Well, since I've written two depressing Éowyn vignettes, I figured it was time I wrote something happy for her. So here it is, my first attempt at writing Éowyn/Faramir. It's not nearly as good as some of the fantastic É/F stories I've seen here, and of course it's not even close to Tolkien, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer - Everything belongs to the good Professor and those fine folks over at Tolkien Enterprises. I'm just playing around in the sandbox and hoping I don't mess things up too badly.  
  
And yes, I know that there probably isn't such a thing as "angels" in ME, but when this title popped into my head, I just couldn't find a way to alter it without messing it up. The only other thing that would've worked was "Under the Wings of a Guardian Maia", and I really don't think that would've been a good idea. :P  
  
*~*~*  
  
Under the Wings of a Guardian Angel  
  
Edoras, 3019  
  
*~*~*  
  
The cool breeze of late summer danced through Éowyn's hair as she stood gazing upon the land of her birth, currently sound asleep under the light of the stars. She breathed deeply, reveling in the beauty of the gently rolling hills and grasslands. It pained her to know that she would soon be leaving this fair land just as it was being given the gift of life once more. But the pain was only fleeting, for she knew that she would be departing to lands fairer still.  
  
Fairer, because in those lands dwelt Faramir. And to Éowyn, all things were made fairer by the light that shone wherever Faramir walked.  
  
Yes, she would be leaving the lands she had long called home, but it was a sacrifce she was more than willing to make. Never before had Éowyn's heart been so light; the joy she now felt did not, for once, come from the death of a foe, nor a bloody victory on the battlefield. Her happiness now came from a gentle caress on her hand, a loving whisper in her ear. Comfort and safety had once been the stuff of cowardice to the battle-hardened shieldmaiden, but she now embraced the warmth and security she found in Faramir's arms.  
  
Éowyn smiled wistfully, remembering the first time she had felt Faramir's arms wrapped around her, felt his lips against her own. It was on that day that she had finally understood her heart's true desire.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Éowyn, do you not love me?"  
  
For a moment, Éowyn could do naught but stare. Could this be happening? Could this man standing before her be real, and not her heart's deception?  
  
But something was changing within her, something that made the doubt disappear in an instant. The bitter winter that had seized Éowyn began to melt, chased out by the warmth of spring brought by Faramir's words.  
  
Éowyn moved away from him and approached the wall. Her heart swelled within her chest; she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky, allowing the sunlight to wash over her, to seep into her skin until she felt she must be glowing, both from the sun and from the light that suddenly filled her heart. Though her eyes were closed, she felt that everything was brighter, warmer, more joyful than ever before. She did not know how one man could hold such power over everything around and within her. But Faramir was no ordinary man; he alone had found the strength to break through the walls around Éowyn's heart without bringing her a single moment of unhappiness. He alone had saved her.  
  
And he loved her. Éowyn no longer doubted this. And now she finally understood what Faramir had seen all along - she loved him as well. He was the reason her heart became lighter and lighter with each passing day, the reason she greeted every new sunrise with a smile, the reason the prospect of life without war did not seem a bad thing in the least. It was because of Faramir that life was now beautiful.  
  
Éowyn had once thought that only a king would make a suitable husband. But that all changed the instant she realized what her heart truly felt. No king would suffice. No king did she need. She would only have her savior - her angel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Éowyn pulled herself away from the memory of that day long enough to hear the soft footfalls behind her. She smiled as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.  
  
Faramir brushed his lips against Éowyn's neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back against him, her gaze wandering from one star to the next. But she knew without a doubt that the beauty of all the stars in the sky paled in comparison to what she found in Faramir's eyes.  
  
Yes, she would be leaving her home. Yes, she would be giving up the life of a warrior. But no man in Rohan could compare to Faramir, and no sword held more power than the love that had made Éowyn whole. Nothing more did she ask for.  
  
Éowyn had found everything she ever needed in the arms of her guardian angel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The End 


End file.
